


Topsy Turvy

by CreateImagineWrite



Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateImagineWrite/pseuds/CreateImagineWrite
Summary: Draco has a slight mishap.This is part of a series of entirely unconnected Drarry drabbles and one-shots. Please note that this is a repost in order to split this out into separate works instead of chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578337
Kudos: 57





	Topsy Turvy

Harry was having a perfectly boring morning. His last Auror case had been a simple case of obtaining an arrest warrant and leading a non-struggling criminal to the interrogation cells. No wizards duels, no evil curses, just a straight tag ‘em and bag ‘em case, which meant that the paperwork was literally the most boring the Auror had ever had to write. And Ron was no help. He kept wandering off to get tea, like he was at the moment.

Suddenly, the door to his office banged open. He looked up, intending to berate Ron for taking so long, but the words died in his throat.

Draco Malfoy was standing in his doorway.

“Harry!” the blonde practically giggled, and that was the moment when the Boy who Lived (Again) realized that something was wrong. Draco did not giggle. Ever.

The Potions Master staggered a few steps into the room and would have fallen over if Harry hadn’t stood quickly to catch him.

Draco sagged into his arms, completely limp. He giggled again. “You have a saving people thing,” he sing-songed. “So save me!”

Harry took a look at the wide grey eyes of the pure-blood aristocrat, noting the dilated pupils. The man was either drunk or under some sort of spell. He took a whiff of the air. No alcohol. Well then.

“You know,” Draco giggled, “You’re really pretty.”

Harry stared at him. “I’ll believe you if you say that when you’re not high, or cursed, or whatever you are.”

The door slammed open again.

“Hey Harry, you’ll never guess what Kingsley said… what’s he doing here?” Ron had arrived.

“I think he must have inhaled the fumes of a potion or something, he’s acting a bit weird.”

“Harry!” Draco sing-songed again. “It’s the Weasel!” His voice dropped, though not enough that Ron couldn’t hear. “You know, I never meant what I said about his mother. I’m sure she’s really nice.”

Ron and Harry stared at him.

“Looks like a really powerful Confundus charm to me,” the red-head stated.

“He did tell me I was pretty…”

“You are!” Draco agreed, nodding emphatically.

“Definitely confunded,” the two Aurors said simultaneously.


End file.
